The Last Letters of Eddy
by Remy234
Summary: Eddy is stranded in the middle of the forest. He survived 7 days on his own. However, the cops found his body mutilated by a stream. Witness, his story told from his perspective: A notebook. Chapter 2 posted!
1. Chapter 1

**The Last Letters of Eddy**

I don't know what day it is, right now. This scam was a horrible idea! If you're wondering what happened to me, well, it's kinda a long story. It's been so long since I've seen my first and only successful scam. I was tired of always losing my perfect face to punches and ridicule. No one nearly as beautiful as me deserves that happening to me. You can understand what I'm going through, right? Anyways, I decided to create a new, ultimate scam. It's one that involved risking my life. Basically, I was supposed to find this nice creek (our last creek got clogged by one of our old scams) and make a new aquarium with sharks (Ed) and brain fish (Edd). I went out alone to find a new creek. Now, I'm lost. I'm scared of this forest. After me and Ed had an all out horror fest, I've made forests out to be a place where people are killed. I was right...so right.

* * *

Okay, after a long walk, I decided to make camp in the middle of nowhere. I gathered up some wood, but I didn't know how to start a fire. Hey, a handsome guy like me doesn't have time for things like this. Anyways, I got lucky when I found a lighter in my pocket. Thank god I did because I would have to sleep in the dark and cold, something I could never do. A guy like me has standards and deserves better. So, Day 1 of being lost is coming to a close. This notebook is the only thing I have to talk to. Funny story, today, when I got bored and sat down. I could've sworn I heard someone call out my name. I was to scared to follow. I thought it was Jason. It could have been Edd for all I know.

Well, if you are reading this and don't know who I am, my name is *blood splotch* and I'm a scammer. I do small scale scams and rarely ever succeed. I'm rather short, but with looks like this, all the girls come for me. Everyone is jealous of me and my good looks. Some (Kevin) are so jealous that all they want to see is me fail. It's hilarious how much of a hater he is. Wow, 2 paragraphs? This is a record for me. Anyways, I gotta hit the hay. I'm tired af. Adios, and see you tomorrow.


	2. Chapter 2

**The Last Letters of Eddy**

**Day: 2**

What happened last night!? I woke up and my bonfire disappeared. Everything disappeared! The tree bark I used to make the fire is gone. There is no burn mark like it would have made if all the wood burned out. There is nothing! What happened? What if I was dragged away from it? No, that would mean someone knows where I am. What if someone knows where I am? I have to write down everything that is happening in case he reads the journal! But wouldn't he have woke me up? There is something awfully weird going on, and I don't want to find out who...or what is doing this to me. I have to move quickly. What if that thing returns?

* * *

I saw something today. I saw a *blood splotch*...He was torn to *blood splotch*. I knew it. Something is happening to me. In case you are wondering, I've gotten past my second day, and I'm starving. I just killed a squirrel, and I'm roasting it over the new bonfire. A handsome fellow like me...reduced to eating a squirrel. Why is God punishing me? I'm a good guy, right? Ask anyone. They'll tell you how awesome I am. Just don't ask Kevin, he's a jerkoff. I wouldn't mind seeing his stupid face again, just so I can talk trash. I can't believe I'm saying this, but I would give anything just to see another person. Well, I think my squirrel is done roasting. I have a story to tell that I nearly forgot.

* * *

Here's my story that I once heard about a Native American myth called the Wendigo: The Wendigo is a demonic creature appearing in the legends of the Algonquian peoples along the Atlantic Coast of the United States and Canada. The creature or spirit could either possess humans or be a monster that had physically transformed from a person. It is particularly associated with cannibalism. The Algonquian believed those who indulged in eating human flesh were at particular risk. Kinda creepy? I know. So anyways, there are these 3 kids who go into the woods. Their names are some long, boring Native name. I just called them Ed, Edd, N *blood splotch* named after me and my friends.

So anyways, Ed Edd N *blood splotch* went camping. Being the unprofessional that they were, they got lost. Soon, they ran out of food and had no other options. Ed and Edd refused to eat this raw squirrel that *blood splotch* found. Once he had eaten the squirrel, he was a different man. He ate many more squirrels and changed. From his once beautiful looks, he turned disgusting, like Ed. Then, one morning, Edd wakes up and notices *blood splotch* has disappeared. He goes to check up on Ed, but once he finds him, he is scarred. Ed had been eaten alive. Panicking, Edd ran as fast as he could. He almost made it out of the forest, some legends say, but something found him first. It ate him alive. The very creature that ate him was *blood splotch*. No, not the handsome version, but a monster one. He was said to look like part elk, part human. From there on, no one has ever found *blood splotch*

That's some scary stuff. Anyways, I'm a little tired. I think I'll go to sleep. Adios!


	3. Chapter 3

**The Last Letters of Eddy**

**"Tape Recorder"**

Oh my god! This isn't happening. This isn't fucking happening! I hear something in the distance. Like singing! It's creepy as fuck. I can't handle this. I have to leave these fucking woods. If you're wondering where I got this tape recorder, I found it in an abandoned camp. There were some things I'd like to forget that I saw. I saw some fucking dead bodies, again! This is the worst thing I've ever fucking experienced. SOMEONE! ANYONE! PLEASE, FUCKING HELP ME! ...(Singing can be heard) "Tiptoe! Through the Window! Out the window! That's where I'll be. Oh, Tiptoe through the tulips with MEEEEEEEEEEE! (Singing stops) What the fuck was that!? I just saw something fucking running down the fucking forest. Why!? Why is this happening to me!? What did I do, God!? Huh! If you exist, give me some fucking help here. I need something. Anything. Please, help me. Please, god. Just give one miracle...


End file.
